Defying Orders
by supergirl3684
Summary: Criminal Minds/The Unit Crossover. Hotch goes against doctor's orders and now he has to face one of his big brothers WARNING: contains corporal punishment
1. Brother Needed

**DEFYING ORDERS **

_**SUMMARY: Criminal Minds/The Unit Crossover. Hotch goes against doctor's orders and now he has to face one of his big brothers**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…if I did I'd be rich and not living in Ohio were it's FREEZING!**_

_**FOR: Everyone! It's my Christmas present to all of you! Merry Christmas everyone!**_

_**A/N: Ok so…I hope you all like this! Sorry I haven't written more! I hope to finish up this Fic soon…may take a day or two! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

**PROLOGUE:**

"Hotchner," The man answered his cell phone without looking at the number.

"First day back," The voice on the other end sounded, "Nervous?"

"Just ready," Hotch answered truthfully. He hated taking any time off and had pushed himself to be back as soon as he could.

The only the thing that stopped him from coming back sooner was that no doctor had been willing to sign off on his return. With that, and having his 'big brothers' down, he'd been forced to wait two weeks before heading back to the office.

"I'm about to run late, you know," Hotch intoned.

"Watch yourself pup," The voice warned.

"Ma-ack," Hotch rolled his eyes as the sound of his own voice whining, "I have to go."

"Fine, go," Mack grinned, "Just remember, _no flying_!"

"…" Hotch hesitated briefly.

"Aaron…" The voice held a stern warning.

"Uh…you do remember what my job is right?" Hotch asked, a hint of confusion and sarcasm to his voice.

"Line," Was the only worded muttered.

Hotch winced, "Sorry Mack. My job does require me to travel though."

"Then explain you can't." Mack ordered. "I mean it little brother. I know exactly what the doctor told you. You better listen to him; understand?"

"Got it," Hotch sighed knowing there was no use in arguing.

"Better take off before your late," The once stern voice was almost gentle (almost!), "Be careful out there pup."

"Bye," Hotch hung up and glared at his phone.

On the drive to the office he told himself over and over again that he wasn't sulking. So he couldn't fly? Who would care? Everyone in the office would understand and besides he could go without flying for another couple of weeks…couldn't he?

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"You are clear to fly…right?" The question from his subordinate played over and over in his head.

What had be been thinking when he got into the jet? He'd been asking himself _that_ question forever now and he was no closer to an answer now then he was then.

Even though he'd shown that nothing was wrong when he informed his team that he would be driving back home, he was, in truth, hurting. With the pressure from the flight, the high squeals of the machines used to dig out the coffin, and the gun being fired next to his ear, it was no wonder he had such a horrific headache.

After driving for an hour, it was enough for FBI Agent Aaron Hotchner.

"Single bed please," Hotch told the hotel clerk.

"Yes, sir," The woman smiled. "Will that be just one night sir?"

Hotch shook his head, "Two for now."

"Yes, sir," The clerk quickly rang him up and handed over a key. "There's a complimentary newspaper in the room, a room service menu by the bed, and if you need anything you can call the front desk by pressing '0'. Have a nice night sir."

"You too," Hotch nodded as he picked up his bag and hurried to his room.

He never even looked at newspaper or menu. As soon as he'd locked the door and put his bag down, he undid his tie and lay on the bed. He was asleep before he knew it.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Hotch woke up late the next morning, his whole body hurting. He got up and took a warm shower which didn't help him any.

Knowing there was only one way to feel better, Hotch made his way to the front desk.

"Excuse me," Hotch grabbed the clerk's attention.

"How can I help you sir?" A different woman asked.

"Can you tell me…um…?" Hotch swayed.

"Are you all right sir?" The woman took a deep breath as she tried to determine if Hotch was drunk or if it was something else.

"Can you tell me where a drug store is?" Hotch ignored the woman's question.

"It's about two blocks from here sir," She answered as she realized the man before her wasn't drunk. "Why don't you tell me what you need and I'll send someone to get it for you."

"I…" Hotch squeezed his eyes shut as the room starting to spin. "Maybe you should call for help. I think I'm…"

Seeing Hotch sway even worse the woman jumped up and rushed to the other side of the desk. She ushered Hotch into a plush single seat couch. "Just sit right there sir."

The woman left and came back two minutes later, "Sir, where does it hurt?"

"Head…" Hotch managed to whisper before darkness over took him.

The woman watched as he slumped in the chair before speaking on the phone and conveying everything she knew to the 911 operator on the phone, "Please hurry."

By the time the paramedics arrived, the desk clerk and two other patrons, had managed to get Hotch onto the floor, the top buttons on his shirt undone, and had him covered to keep him from going into shock.

"What do we have?" The first responder asked as he knelt by the still unconscious man.

The clerk once again explained what she knew; this time stating that she wasn't sure who he was or what room number he was in.

The paramedic searched Hotch's pockets as they noticed a thin trickle of blood coming from his ears.

"Aaron Hotchner," The paramedic read quickly. Hotch had left his FBI badge and gun in his vehicle, leaving his sole identification to his license. "Call it in, have someone contact his next of kin or emergency contact."

"Yes, sir," The second paramedic answered as he grabbed his walkie-talkie and did as ordered.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**ELSEWHERE: **_

Knowing that her husband wouldn't be home for a couple more weeks, Molly Blaine, did the only thing that she could think to do…she started to remodel the bathroom.

It was her third day of the task when her phone ringed, "Hello?"

"May I please speak to Jonas Blaine?" A voice intoned on the other end.

"He's not here right now," Molly replied. "May I take a message?"

"Is a Mack Gerhardt in?" The person on the other line ignored Molly's question.

Molly frowned into the phone, "Who is this?"

"My name is Karen Jones; I'm a nurse at Saint John's Medical Hospital." The woman quickly explained, "I'm looking for either Mack Gerhardt or Molly and Jonas Blaine."

"This is Molly Blaine," Molly's confusion was evident in her tone.

"Mrs. Blaine," Nurse Jones voice held her relief, "As I said my name is Karen Jones, I'm a nurse at Saint John's Medical Hospital. We have an Aaron Hotchner here…"

"What happened?" Molly interrupted.

"He was brought in an hour ago and the doctor would like for someone to come down," The nurse explained not wanting to give out to many details over the phone.

"Where are you exactly?"

The nurse answered the question and together they figured it was almost a two day drive out; only a few hours by plane.

"My husbands out of town," Molly explained, "I know Mack's around though…one of us will be there as soon as we can."

"Mr. Hotchner's file states that he has a specific order for those to be called. If Mr. Gerhardt is available…" The nurse trailed off. This was the first time she'd ever seen such notations on a file.

Molly chuckled, "It's alright; I understand. I'll have Mack call you if he can come otherwise I'll be there."

"Thank you ma'am," the nurse hung up and turned her attention back to the patient who had yet to wake up.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Molly put the phone down before rushing across the street and all but banging on the Gerhard door.

"Molly…" Tiffy opened the door, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Mack?" Molly took a deep breath trying not to panic.

"He took the kids down the corner park," Tiffy answered, trying to figure out what was wrong. "What happened Molly; is it Jonas?"

Molly shook her head before taking off for the park that was almost two blocks away. Tiffy followed, having to jog at times to keep up with the older woman.

During the entire walk (which only took a few minutes) Molly could only think of the information she'd managed to trick the nurse into giving her. With that in her mind, when she saw Mack she couldn't stop herself from calling out with panic in her voice, "Mack…Mack!"

Mack Gerhardt is a man who is not easily scared. He can't be in his line of work. Sure, there are the times when, like any man who is a father, a certain fear washes over him but he was always able to defeat it. This time though it was a different type of fear.

He knew instantly when he heard Molly's tone that something was wrong. He was with his girls so he knew they were fine, Tiffy was slightly behind Molly, so he knew she was ok…if it'd been Jonas, the Colonel would have gone to him first. His only choice was Grey…

Mack's heart stopped for a split second…it wasn't Grey. If it was Grey, Molly would have come to him as calm as possible. No, the fear in Molly's voice could only mean one thing.

"Where is he?" Mack stopped short of the woman who was trembling. "Molly, where is he?"

"Saint John's hospital," Molly answered, "I couldn't get much because you're his second on the list. I know he passed out and they're worried. You need to get down there quickly."

Tiffy stared between her husband and her best friend not understanding what or who they were talking about.

"Girls," Mack called his daughters over, "I need to take off for a few days."

"But dad…" his oldest started to protest.

"I know baby," Mack gave her a hug, "but a friend's hurt and in the hospital and since Uncle Jonas isn't here, I have to go to him…Molly."

The two took off leaving the rest of Gerhardt family watching after them.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Mack led the way back to his house. He grabbed the number Molly offered him and dialed it on his cell while they walked back. Both were oblivious to the three trailing behind them at a slower rate.

After getting Nurse Jones on the phone Mack explained, "This is Mack Gerhardt, you have Aaron Hotchner there. What's going on?"

The nurse quickly explained, this time in detail, about what she knew. One of the notations on the file stated that if any were speaking to either Jonas or Mack they were to explain everything to them.

"Mr. Hotchner was brought in a couple hours ago, unconscious. There was bleeding from his right ear. He had been staying at a local hotel. Thankfully, he just woke up shortly after my conversation with Mrs. Blaine. He is in a lot of pain but won't let the doctor give him anything. His file states that no doctor can go against his word unless you or Mr. Blaine agrees to it." The nurse hesitated briefly, "We would like your permission to sedate him sir. He's been agitated since he woke and since we don't know the cause we fear he could do more damage."

"No," Mack answered without thought, "I give you permission to give him something for the pain; just enough to take the edge off. You can NOT sedate him. Put a phone by his ear, I'll explain it to him so he'll listen to you."

"Yes, sir," The nurse answered. "One second sir and I'll put him on."

It was almost a full minute before Mack heard the steady breathing of the man he considered his kid brother. "Aaron, listen to me…you listening pup?"

'Mmm' was the only reply he got. It was good enough for the red head who smiled broadly, knowing his brother was at least slightly alert.

"I told the doctor's they couldn't sedate you but I gave them permission to give you a pain killer to take the edge off. You're going to let them; got it?"

The small whimper he heard let him know that Hotch didn't like what he'd been told. Deciding he didn't want to argue about it Mack ordered sternly, "You're going to behave yourself and let the doctor give you something for the pain." Mack heard another small 'Mmm' and knew Hotch would allow it. His voice softened, "I'll be there soon pup."

The nurse came back on the phone, "When can we expect you sir?"

"I'll be there in about…" Mack looked at his watch, "Eight to ten hours. Don't release him until I get there."

With that he hung up and placed another call. It was time for him to call in some favors. He had a brother to go see.

He left his wife and two daughters in the hands of Molly Blaine. He knew he should explain but he wasn't going to. Hotch needed him and that was only thing on his mind.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**Saint John's Medical Hospital –6 hours later**_

"If you'd just give me the damn AMA papers, I would be out of your hair by now!" It was said in a tone that let everyone within a mile radius know that the patient wasn't happy.

"Sir…" The doctor started only to be interrupted.

"Unless your next words are sign by the 'X', I'm going to sue this hospital for…" Hotch was going full steam ahead. So intent was he, that he didn't notice a familiar red head standing in the door way.

"Aaron Eric Hotchner," The three words were almost whispered but they had enough of an effect on Hotch to make him stop shouting.

If anyone knew what the FBI Agent Hotch was like they would have laughed him clear across to the other side of the world. Where the normally calm, stern man used to be, was now a nervous, abashed young man who knew he was in trouble.

Mack's eyes spoke volumes. Hotch gulped nervously as he shifted his eyes back to the doctor, "I'm sorry for yelling sir."

The doctor stared between the two men and nodded his head, "Yes, well…as I was saying, the tests show that you have some damage to the inner ear. It's more extensive then what it should be considering."

"What could cause it doc?" Mack sat down in the chair by his kid brother's bed.

"I would say it extreme pressure such as flying but Mr. Hotchner…" The doctor was once again interrupted.

"_Agent_ Hotchner," Hotch muttered angrily.

"Line," Mack glared at his younger friend.

"Sorry," The doctor apologized ignoring the two interruptions before returning his attention to the red head, "_Agent_ Hotchner says he hasn't flown but there were some loud noises that hurt his ears. The inner ear is just more inflamed for just that to have happened. I'm afraid to say I'm at a loss at the moment."

The doctor became nervous when Mack continued to stare at him, unblinking, for a whole two minutes. Before he could say anything, though, Mack's gaze shifted.

Hotch looked around the room, refusing to meet his big brother's eyes. He'd thought Mack would still be another couple of hours and he would be out of the hospital.

'I really should know better,' he growled to himself. Movement in the corner of his eyes brought his attention back to the present.

"You have three seconds," It was the only warning the red head gave as he took a step towards the bed.

Hotch looked around again, wondering if he could escape. Realizing that Mack would _**seriously**_ spa…err…do _that_ to him Hotch found his voice.

"I flew in the jet to get down here," The words were rushed but clear to understand. The younger man continued, "The pressure hurt my ears and my equilibrium was off. A machine was sending some high pitch whining noises that almost caused me to pass out."

The doctor tried his hardest not to glare at his patient, "Well that explains that. My advice it to have him stay the night so we can monitor him. I would say no flying for at least another two weeks."

"No," Hotch protested standing up and towering over the sitting doctor, "I'm not staying in this damn hospital! I'll sign the papers signing myself out."

"Give us a minute please," Mack intoned to the doctor who rushed out of the room before he lost his own temper.

The doctor clears everyone from the area of the room that held the two stubborn men. He didn't know what was going to happen but he knew that no one should be present for it.

(Poor) Hotch didn't have time to comprehend what had happened before he found himself spun around and tucked under an arm.

A strong hand met with backside with a stinging swat.

"No Mack," Hotch yelped as he tried to stand. Sadly for him, his 50 pound weight advantage made no difference to the man determined to make an impression on him.

"You had your warning. I told you, you were on the line but you decided to ignore me. This is what happens when you do." Mack swatted the backside a dozen times before stopping. "Are you done with your tantrum or do I need to keep going?"

""I'm done," Hotch answered instantly.

Mack pulled him up and gave him a stern look, "You are going to lie back in bed and do everything the doctor told you. If you step one toe out of line you will find yourself over my knee before you can say sorry. Don't _think_ that just because I spank you now, you're going to get out of a spanking later for flying. Do you understand?"

"Mack…" Hotch started but stopped when his red headed friend raised an eyebrow, "I understand."

"Then do so immediately," Mack released his hold.

Hotch fairly flew onto the bed. He lay down and pulled the blankets up to his chin; his brown eyes watching the special ops man who was moving the only chair in the room from the side with windows to the side closest to the door. Though he'd just felt his big brother's strength it still shocked him to see Mack lift the recliner, a small one that still weighed enough, off the ground to move it.

Hotch bit his lower lip, wondering just how truthful Mack had been. Deciding he couldn't stand to wait any longer he finally spoke, "Mack?"

"What?" The answer was gruff.

"Are you…I mean…?" The agent let out what could only be described as a frustrated growl.

"Yes," Mack answered the unasked question. He looked up and into the eyes of the man he considered his little brother. "You knew what to expect if you flew before you were cleared. You decided to rebel. You get to pay the price."

"But Mack!" Hotch sat up in protest.

"I think you need a nap." Both knew it wasn't a suggestion. Realizing the Hotch wasn't about to lie down Mack raised an eyebrow, "Need help?"

Hotch's eyes went wide as he quickly lay down. 'This can't be happening,' Hotch thought to himself, 'it can't be happening.'

Of the two, Mack had always played the part of antagonizing older brother. Hell, when the two had first met they hadn't even _liked_ each other! Even when they started to get along they fought. They played pranks on other people together and got in trouble together. That was their job…to cause trouble.

Jonas had always been the father figure; the one who handled all disciplinary matters. He was the one Hotch looked up to and tried to be like more often the not. It was Jonas, Hotch went to when he needed someone to tell him everything was ok.

To know Mack intended to punish him in a manner that only Jonas used…nope, he wasn't going to think about it. And with that Hotch finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

_TBC..._


	2. Starting Home

**_A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to post! I'm not actually done with this chapter but I decided it's been so long that I would just post it and make a chapter 3! Hope you all don't mind!!_**

**_A/N2: My boyfriend proposed last night! I'm engaged! :D _**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERY ONE! Be safe and I'll see in the new year! _**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Mack pulled the car up to an isolated motel off the highway. He had to laugh (albeit to himself) at the irony. He and Jonas had always lectured Hotch to _never_ stay at an isolated motel. It was one rule they never had to worry about Hotch breaking since, as an FBI Agent, he too knew what could happen at such locations.

Mack gave a mental shrug of his shoulders. After being in the Unit for so long, places like this felt more like home. Besides, the isolated motel worked so that way he could deal with his wayward younger brother.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Out," Mack ordered in a way that could only be described as gentle.

"Mack, I…" Hotch looked up from his spot in the backseat.

"Out," Mack again ordered, letting the look on his face say what he couldn't vocalize.

Hotch got out the car slowly and allowed himself to be ushered into the room Mack had rented. With another nudge he headed for the bathroom to get ready for bed. It had been a long day and both men were ready to fall asleep.

As the bathroom door shut behind the young man who entered, Mack let out a tired sigh. The day had gone from bad to worse in the length of seconds. It had been hard for him to play the part of disciplinarian but he was doing his best. At times like this, though, he couldn't help but wish Jonas was around.

Mack kept a watchful eye on the bathroom door while allowing himself to drift to think about the day.

It had started when the doctor came to release Hotch after breakfast at eight that morning. Hotch's attitude hadn't changed much despite Mack's efforts to make him feel at ease during his over night stay in the hospital. Mack had gotten Hotch's favorite pizza, had gotten snacks so they could munch while watching a movie on the portable DVD player he'd brought with him from home.

The Unit man hadn't let the doctor order any strong pain relievers knowing his baby brother didn't like to feel out of control. In fact, the older of the two hadn't even let the nurses near the IV that was in Hotch's hand till his discharge.

Breakfast had been from a mom and pop's restaurant a couple blocks from the hospital. Mack had made sure to request a special breakfast that consisted of chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream and a side of syrup, scrambled eggs with American cheese, and four strips of bacon. He'd then had to make a detour to grab some apple juice for Hotch and coffee for himself.

After being released Mack drove them straight to Hotch's hotel room so Hotch could shower and change. It was after the shower that things started to once again go from bad to worse.

The hotel clerk had generously given Hotch back his money for the second night stay since he hadn't actually been in the hotel. Both had given her their thanks and Mack, despite the clerks reassurance that they could stay for several hours free of charge, didn't want to over extend the hospitality offered and ushered Hotch out of the building as soon as he was done showering.

Hotch, while not eager, wanted his punishment out of the way. Mack had understood but refused. What he didn't tell his baby brother was that at that moment, he simply couldn't go through with it! He'd never done more then the dozen swats he'd given him at the hospital…and even then he'd felt awful all night.

The no from his big brother had been, as they say, the straw that broke the camels back…

**OoOoOoOo**

Mack was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening. He stared up at the younger man exiting the bathroom in his pajamas, his clothes clenched in his hands.

Hotch walked slowly to his suitcase and put the clothes in to one side. He refused to make eye contact with his big brother. He was embarrassed with his own behavior and upcoming punishment.

Mack cleared his throat, "Come sit down Aaron."

Having decided he was really and truly going to go through with his promise, Mack decided to handle it the way he knew Jonas did. It was the only way he could gather the strength needed to spank his baby brother.

Hotch opened his mouth to protest but the words died on his lips before they could come out. Looking, for the first time that day, into his big brother's eyes, he could see the look of determination and knew his time was up.

Deciding obedience would be better (and hoping that maybe, just maybe he would get a reprieve) Hotch sat next down next to Mack.

"Look at me," The order was clear and demanded to be obeyed, "What were you thinking?"

"I…" Hotch looked into his big brother's eyes before looking away. "I just wanted things to go back to normal."

"At what price Aaron?" The red head demanded to know. He understood exactly what his brother was talking about but the fear was still deep in his chest no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

"I didn't think…" The FBI Agent's voice faltered as the red head's eyes narrowed.

"Obviously," Came the snorted reply. Mack took a deep breath, calming himself. "Do you even realize what could have happened?"

The docile man, who at that moment looked like an overgrown child, changed. His eyes flashed and he stood up, "What the hell does it matter to you!"

"Because you're my brother," The red head stared in shock at the man in front of him. He was surprised beyond words that Hotch could even ask such a question.

"Guess what, it's my life Mack." Hotch glared at his big brother, "You're just pissed because you have no say in it!"

"Excuse me?" The quietness of the Army man's voice should have sent alarm bells ringing but it didn't.

"You heard me," Hotch spat, angrily. "You don't care about me. You only care about what Jonas would do if something happened to me."

The red head's eyes flashed with fury, "Corner."

"No," The FBI Agent stood up straight, his eyes showing his defiance.

Mack stood up with every intention of swatting at his brother's backside until he gave in but managed to stop himself. He took a few deep anger filled breaths and glared at the young man before him.

"Go stand in the corner before I do something I'll regret." The words were spoken in a whisper that scared Hotch more then he wanted to let on.

"Mack…" Hotch started.

"NOW!" Mack bellowed causing the younger man to jump.

Hotch scurried to the corner, suddenly realizing how far he'd pushed his big brother. He knew, just as Jonas did, that Mack had a killer temper. It was one that got him in trouble several times over the years. It was one that he'd lost once to many and the consequences were devastating.

Though Hotch didn't know all the details what he did gather was that it was the only time Jonas had ever punched the man with the intent to hurt him. Considering what was known about the unit leader, Hotch knew that it could only mean one thing…

**OoOoOoOo**

While Hotch stood quietly in the farthest corner from his brother, Mack went into the bathroom to take a cold shower, needing something to calm himself down. He turned the water on full blast before getting in. Putting a hand on either side of the shower head, he allowed the water to fall on his neck, working out the kinks that had developed when Molly had come to get him.


	3. Cooling Down

**_SPECIAL THANKS: To forestandocean! Without him, this fic would still be in limbo! The conversation that starts to take place is based on a piece of dialogue the wonderful (and patient (kinda)) forestandocean! _**

**_A/N: Sorry for the LONG delay! I was stuck and RL was throwing me curve balls! This will now be a 4 chapter fic! Hope no one minds!_**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Mack finally turned off the water after almost forty minutes under the cold water. He was finally calm though extremely tired. The unit man has seen bad days yet the current day he was still in, was the worst he's lived through…the only day that could compare was the day they had to bury Hector Williams.

Mack knew he was partly to blame. His avoidance of having to punish his baby brother had caused Hotch to have a bit of a breakdown. Hotch had never taken to having to wait for a spanking. Jonas had learned the hard way that unless he wanted to upend the agent for a longer and harsher punishment, he had to deal with him right away.

On the other hand, Jonas had used the method of making him wait, to show the younger man that he wasn't in control. Lately, Hotch had been handling his emotion at having to wait much better. So what was causing him to have such a big breakdown now?

Thump – Thump Mack's head hit the tile of the bathroom wall. Oh he was so stupid. Of course Hotch felt out of control. Suddenly everything that had been said seemed to make sense. Mack growled to himself. He could see every possible scenario while on a mission but he couldn't make heads or tails out of his brother's words…until now.

Of course, Hotch wasn't in control of his emotions. Nothing about the situation was normal for him. Mack had never spanked him…oh sure, he'd threatened it enough but he never followed through.

As for Hotch's 'because of Jonas' comment…Mack understood the reasoning behind his words. The first time he'd ever swatted the agent Hotch had turned to him, anger in his eyes, he would've started swinging had Jonas not commented on it being from him. It seemed like every time a swat had take place over the past few years it had been on Jonas's behalf or done after they the two were forced to talk to one another by the unit leader.

Mack gave a soft sigh (it could almost be described as sad). It was time to show his baby brother just how much he cared…and not because someone told him to.

OoOoOoOo

The red head walked slowly out of the room and sat on the edge of the bed, facing his brother. "Come here Aaron."

Hotch turned slowly, dread in his every bone. He knew he'd been out of line but he just couldn't seem to make his mouth stay shut. He hadn't meant what he said…at least he didn't think so. And now…now he was going to pay the price.

What was Mack going to do he wondered to himself. Several ideas had run through his mind during his forty minute stay in the corner; none of them good. His thoughts ran from silly (Mack making him stand in the corner all night) to bad (Mack leaving him at the hotel) to worse (Mack beating him).

In simple terms…he was too scared to move out of the corner.

Mack winced when he saw the haunted look in the agent's eyes. The Hotch that was in control was long gone before Mack had even arrived at the hospital. Now, the rebellious teen that had greeted Mack was gone; in his wake was a scared child.

Mack mentally kicked himself. He knew better then to let his temper show. How often had Jonas tried to tell him that under the younger man's tough, and sometimes arrogant, façade there was a man who was insecure and hoping every minute of the day that no one saw the truth?

'Too often' Mack thought to himself as he rubbed a hand over his face. His temper was going to get him in trouble again one of these days.

One would have thought Jonas's fist meeting his jaw several years back would have taught him a lesson.

Mack shook his head; now, was not the time to get lost in the past.

OoOoOoOo

"Aaron, we're going to talk first," The red head slowly made his way towards his brother, "Just talk."

"I…I d-didn't," Hotch couldn't get his words out.

"You didn't what kiddo? Mack asked as he finally reached his baby brother.

"I didn't mean what I said," Teary eyes met firm ones.

"Yes you did," The reply did nothing to make Hotch feel better, "You're allowed your opinions…however wrong they may be."

Hotch's eyes went wide in a (at least in Mack's opinion though he'd never admit it) endearing child like manner.

"But I didn't," Hotch protested, not caring that he sounded all of five at the moment.

"Then why did you say it?" Mack steered his brother to the bed and sat him down, "If you didn't mean it then why did you say it?"

Hotch looked down at his hands, "I was mad and..."

"And what," Mack presses. Hotch shook his head. Mack pressed further, "You were mad and what Aaron? Why did you say something that you didn't mean?"

The more Mack pushed the more desperate Hotch got to get away from the situation. Mack had a firm hold on him though and he could do nothing more the tug. Finally he all but yelled, "I didn't want you to spank me!"

"I wouldn't think so," Mack glared slightly, "but that gave you no right to hurl those accusations at me. Jonas has never forced me to do anything outside of his command. Considering how 'well' we got along when you first me, I would have thought you would have realized that."

"But it's not fair!" Hotch whined, once again not caring that he sounded all of five. He continued without thinking, "You don't have the right…"

"Excuse me?" Mack's voice was calm. So much so that Hotch stilled. "I don't have the right to what? To spank you?"

Hotch nodded.

Mack took his chin in his hand, "Explain."

It was a quiet order that Hotch obeyed at once, "We're brothers."

"And your point is?" Mack held the younger man's gaze.

"It's not right!" The agent tried to free himself.

"Settle down," Mack's words stopped his brother in his tracks. "Who does Reid look to as his dad?"

"What does…" Hotch started.

Answer the question," Mack spoke above him.

"Gideon," The reply was immediate.

"So you're telling me that Gideon was the only one who ever punished the kid?" Mack probed.

"Morgan did," Came the confused answer.

"What was he to Reid?" Mack didn't let up in his questioning.

"His brother," Again the reply was immediate and confused.

"So why can Morgan punish his baby brother and I can't mine?" An eyebrow raised as the question was asked.

"Because," The answer was so simple that not even Mack knew what to say for a moment.

"That's not an answer," It was better then saying nothing.

A pair of eyes darted around the room before an answer was forthcoming, "It's different."

"How?" Mack refused to back down.

"Morgan cares…" The words left Hotch's lips before he could stop them.

_TBC..._


	4. Finally Understanding

**_A/N: I am soooo sorry it's taken me so long to post this final chapter! If you can believe it or not, I had writers block over the spanking scene! I could NOT write it!_**

**_DEDICATED TO: Everyone but especially Logan, who was more patient then he gives himself credit for! Thanks to all of you! _**

**_OoOoOoOo_**

Mack ground his teeth, his temper starting to flare. He forced himself to take a few deep breathes to calm his anger, "Do you really think that little of me?"

Hotch flinched at the sound of hurt in his big brother's voice, "That's not…I just meant…" Hotch let out a growl, "I just meant that no one had to force him to start caring!"

The FBI Agent's eyebrows wrinkled, he hadn't meant for it to come out like that but it was too late to take it back.

There was an almost defeated tone coming from Mack. "No one can force me to care Aaron."

"No…You're putting words in my mouth." Hotch let out another growl. The younger man tried to get up but his big brother still had a hold of his arm. "Let me go Mack!"

"Not gonna happen Aaron, so you might as well stop," The grip seemed to tighten.

"You can't tell me what to do," The younger man protested, managing to get himself standing but not released, "Screw you Mack! Let me go!"

Realizing that they were going to get no where, Mack let out a frustrated sigh. He hadn't wanted to do this, this way but he had no choice.

With one tug, Hotch fell across his big brother's lap, bottom up.

"NO!" Hotch tried to get back up, "You can't. Please Mack, don't."

"I warned you what would happen if you didn't settle down and I warned you what would happen if you flew." Mack pinned Hotch's hands to the small of his back and quickly lowered the younger man's night pants and boxers, "This is non negotiable."

With that Mack's hand rose and fell with a resounding swat. Hotch let out a yelp, unable to control himself. "Let me go!"

"No can do kiddo," Mack shook his head, his hand continuing to fall. "I gave you chance to talk and you didn't want to. Fine; it's my turn now."

With that said, Mack let his hand do the talking. The man continued to remain silent until finally Hotch stopped fighting.

"You listen to me," **_*SWAT, SWAT*_** "and you listen good." **_*SWAT, SWAT*_** "I care about you," **_*SWAT, SWAT*_** "because I want to," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "not because" **_*SWAT, SWAT*_** "someone told me to."

"Ok, Mack, ok," Hotch howled, trying once again to get out of his big brother's clutches.

"Oh no, you don't," Mack gripped his younger brother tighter. "Stay still Aaron or I'm going to get the hairbrush out now."

Hotch stilled instantly. 'Oh that's not good,' he cried to himself, trying to remain as still as he could.

"When I give you" **_*SWAT, SWAT*_** "an order little brother," **_*SWAT, SWAT*_** "I expect you to obey it." **_*SWAT, SWAT*_** "If you don't," **_*SWAT, SWAT*_** "then this" **_*SWAT, SWAT*_** "is what you can expect" **_*SWAT, SWAT*_** "every time." **_*SWAT, SWAT*_** "You understand me?"**_ *SWAT, SWAT*_**

"OW! Y-YES!" Hotch cried out, not bothering to try and hide his tears. "Mack, I un-understand!"

"Good!" **_*SWAT, SWAT*_** "Then understand this," **_*SWAT, SWAT*_** "every time you put yourself," **_*SWAT, SWAT*_** "in ANY sort of danger," **_*SWAT, SWAT*_** "I'm going to spank you the moment" **_*SWAT, SWAT*_** "I find out your ok" **_*SWAT, SWAT*_** "and then again that night." **_*SWAT, SWAT_*** "You understand that?" **_"*SWAT, SWAT*_**

"Y-yes sir," Hotch bowed his head, any thoughts that his big brother didn't care were leaving. "P-please M-Mack; I-I'm sorry!"

Giving the younger man's back a slight rub, Mack spoke gruffly, "We're almost done pup."

"No Mack!" Hotch wiggled, testing out his brother's strength that was restraining him.

Mack found himself hesitating briefly before bringing down the item in his hand with a loud smack against the red backside. He wanted to end the punishment but knew to stop now would be a mistake. He wanted…no he needed Hotch to understand that he cared; that he, Mack, loved his baby brother.

It was with that thought he steeled his heart and continued to pepper the up turned bottom with harsh smacks of the brush.

"MACK!" **_*SMACK, SMACK*_** "I-I'm s-s-sorry!" **_*SMACK, SMACK*_** "P-please, I won't do-do i-it again!" **_*SMACK, SMACK*_**

Realizing there was no where for him to go and nothing for him to do; Hotch went limp over his big brother's lap and sobbed.

Mack brought the brush down a total of a dozen times, all of which were on the tender under curve, before stopping.

He all but threw the brush against the other side of the wall before gently sweeping up the younger man's boxers and night pants and righting him.

He needed to hold his baby brother close, if not for Hotch's sake, then for his own.

**OoOoOoOo**

"I-I'm sorry," Hotch hiccupped; his tears finally coming to and end.

"I know pup," Mack's voice was thick with emotions that he would never confess to. "Come on, let's get you into bed."

Mack gently eased Hotch off his lap and onto the bed, stomach first. He pulled the blankets up to the younger man's chin. Seeing the forlorn look in Hotch's eyes, Mack sat on the bed, allowing Hotch to put his head, in his lap.

Knowing that the earlier discussion wasn't fully over, Mack asked, "Why do you think Jonas had to force me to like you pup?"

"You didn't even like me when we first met," Hotch pointed out sounding years younger then he was.

"You're right," Mack agreed. "But if I remember correctly, the first time we met, you'd just thrown a glass of juice towards Jonas but instead hit me."

Hotch winced, "Um…sorry?"

Mack rolled his eyes, "If I'm correct you were later that night."

Hotch blushed and looked down. He'd never forgotten about that day when, in his anger at not being able to have a beer, he'd thrown his glass of juice at the man he thought of as a dad. When Jonas has demanded he apologize he'd thrown Jonas's can of pop on the ground, spraying Jonas and, once again, Mack.

"I apologized," Hotch's voice was low and showed his hurt.

"You're exact words were, 'I'm sorry you're such an ass'," Mack raised an eyebrow, "You were mad at me because Jonas had spanked and grounded you. You seemed to think it was my fault so every time I came over you made sure to make me feel unwelcomed."

"How could I make you feel unwelcomed?" Hotch looked up, eyes wide. "You're on Jonas's team…you guys are like brothers."

"And you're his kid," The older man vocalized. He shushed the younger man up with a pointed look, "You are his son in every way that counts. You didn't except me into your family Aaron, how was I supposed to feel?"

"I…I never..." Hotch looked baffled, "I always thought you hated me."

"I never hated you kid," Mack confirmed, "You weren't my favorite person either."

"What made you change your mind?" Hotch looked up, the fear gone from his eyes, in its stead was a true desire to know the answer to his question.

"You ran away," Those were all the words that were needed for the moment as both were consumed with the memories of that fateful day.

The two had gotten into a disagreement that had ended with a particularly harsh lecture from Jonas Blaine. Both men had been shocked but of them, Mack, had been the one who understood. The unit had just lost one of their own and every ones emotions were high.

Angry, Mack has gone to the gone to the gun range. Seeing him storm away, Jonas had told Hotch to go take a nap. His words were neither gentle nor harsh but after the blistering lecture Hotch read between the lines and found a message that hadn't been put there.

It was an hour later when Mack got the call that FBI Agent was missing. At the moment he hadn't really cared; he'd gone back to his team leader's house for the sake of said leader, nothing and no one else.

"Mack…" The sound of a timid voice brought the older man back to the present.

"Me and Jonas found your footprints," Came the explanation. "You had back tracked so Jonas went in the direction of those figuring you'd remembered at the last minute that they were fixing the gate behind us and there were guards protecting the section."

Mack's grip tightened as he remembered the scene he came to. "I followed your first set of prints just in case."

"I'm glad you did," Hotch replied with a shudder remembering all to well the situation that his big brother had come upon.

No one should have gone through the woods to begin with let alone on that day. Hotch has walked out and immediately two trained guns were on him; the men yelling.

It took Mack and Jonas, who showed up after hearing the commotion, to explain the situation. Hotch had been shocked to here his 'dad' lying and telling the guards that they were showing Hotch around when they became separated.

What pull Jonas had, his son still didn't know, but the situation was never brought further then that point.

"That's…" Hotch didn't finish his thought but he didn't needed to.

"Yup," Mack supplied peering down to look at the brother.

That day was the first time Mack had ever given Hotch a hug…right after he swatted him.

"Go to sleep," Mack finally murmured, "We still have a drive."

Hotch nodded and within seconds of closing his eyes be was out like a light.

It was almost an hour later when Mack finally put his head against the head board and fall asleep, content to hold his brother through the night…

**EPILOGUE:**

The sound of multiple voices greeted the man who rang the door bell.

"Get the door someone!" A deeper voice then expected called out.

"Thanks for the help, Derrick!" The voice he was expecting grumbled as the door opened, "Can I…J-Jonas?"

"Aaron," Jonas Blaine stood staring at his 'son', "Gonna let me in boy?"

Hotch blushed as he beckoned his 'dad' in the house, "Sorry, sir."

Before any words could be exchanged the two were interrupted by the sound of someone running down the stairs, "Uncle Aaron, can I…uh…sorry Hotch."

The younger man sprinted back up the stairs. Hotch grinned at his guest as they listened to the sound of the young man running down the hall and down the back stairs.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jonas grinned.

"Family dinner," Hotch grinned back, "Want to come meet them?"

"Lead on son," Came the answer.

Hotch led the way through the house. There was a slight tension that hung but as soon as the two stepped into the back yard, Jonas gave the younger man a hug, "Relax; we'll talk later."

Hotch nodded as he beckoned for the two by the grill to come over, "Derrick, Spencer, I'd like for you to meet Jonas Blaine; Jonas, meet, Derrick Morgan, and…my nephew, Spencer Reid."

"Nice to meet you," Morgan greeted with a handshake.

"Hi," Reid's voice was quite and Jonas could tell that the youngest man of the group was awed by the way he was introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you all," Jonas smiled, turning to Reid, "Well, son, I'm not sure I'm old enough to be a granddad yet but, I'm willing to give it a shot."

While Reid blushed Morgan raised an eyebrow at his boss. He understood instantly the connection between the man who had shown up and the man who he looked to.

Instantly seeing a nervous in said boss that he wasn't used to, Morgan offered, "Why don't you two catch up and me and Reid'll get the food on the grill."

"Good man," Jonas boomed, turning to lead his son back inside.

"J-Jonas, I…" Hotch's voice trialed off sadly.

"Mack explained everything little boy," Jonas's voice was stern. "However, he also told me he took care of it. So, just this once, will I let it go. Be warned, if it happens again, you're going to be dealing with me on top of your big brother. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Came the instant reply; a hint of relief coloring the words.

"Good boy," Jonas took a seat in the living room, "So, tell me more about your family. Mack's gonna be upset he missed meeting his nephew and my guess is, other brother?"

"More like step-brother," Hotch half agreed, "Maybe you two can come down some time?"

Seeing a nod, Hotch began his story. How the three most unlikely people came to be a family that each of them needed. It was the same story that brought him, Jonas, and Mack together also though he was just starting to see it for himself.

Jonas sat back and listened, already planning the visit that would take place. After all…they were family.

**THE END**

A/N: Well, what did you all think? I left the end like that cuz I wanted to leave it open ended just in case I decided to write another crossover with these two shows!

Please leave me a review and once again THANK YOU for sticking around!


End file.
